


Of Brawls and Make Outs

by allonsytosherwoodforest



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, and are in love, natsu and gray are rivals who make out a lot, they are gay because fairy tail is too heteronormative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytosherwoodforest/pseuds/allonsytosherwoodforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Gray are bad rivals.</p><p>“Wow, they must really hate each other!” Lucy said.<br/>Mirajane giggled. “Oh I wouldn’t say that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Brawls and Make Outs

Lucy couldn’t _believe_ it. She was finally going to join Fairy Tail. After months and months of practically drooling over the guild’s spreads in _Sorcerer Weekly_ , Lucy had been lucky enough to run into none other than Fairy Tail’s infamous Salamander. (Of course, Salamander turned out to be a little different than Lucy anticipated – less grandiose and mysterious, and more juvenile and destructive, but oh well, he was going to get her into Fairy Tail, and that was good enough for Lucy.) Lucy probably gabbed the whole way back to the guild, but most of the journey was lost in a blur of blind excitement. Everything was perfect. This would be perfect! When they finally, _finally_ , reached Magnolia, Natsu threw open the doors of the Guild Hall and yelled, “We’re home!”

Lucy had a brief moment of elation, a brief moment to admire the expanse of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and the wizards inside, her heart soaring and her smile spreading wide across her cheeks, before Natsu promptly ruined the moment.

“You bastard!” Natsu shouted, kicking a fellow guild member solidly in the face, “The information you gave me about Salamander was fake!”

The poor man went flying back, knocking his friend to the floor, and before Lucy could even finish saying, “I really came to Fairy Tail!” a brawl had broken out across the hall.

“Did someone say Natsu’s back?” A voice said beside Lucy. Lucy squeaked. The young man who appeared beside her was clad only in his underwear.

“Gray, your clothes?” A woman imbibing beer straight from a barrel spared only enough time to roll her eyes before diving back into her drink.

“Ah, shit!” The man – apparently Gray – said, before muttering something that sounded like, “Fuck it,” and diving into the fray.

Lucy observed, aghast, for a short while, making note of the famous wizards she’d only read about reduced to immature brawling.

“Oh my, a newcomer?” A kind voice said beside Lucy.

“Mirajane!” Lucy said, equal parts shocked and excited. Star struck, Lucy fought to keep herself from squealing out loud, but Mirajane, _the Mirajane_ , was standing right here, talking to her. _Oh man, she’s even more beautiful in person!_ Lucy thought dreamily. But then another thought struck her. “Shouldn’t you try to stop them?” Lucy asked worriedly.

Mirajane waved her off. “It happens all the time! Don’t worry about it!”

A bottle flew out of the chaos and smashed into Mirajane’s head, who fell sprawling on the floor.

“Ahh! Mirajane!” Lucy shouted.

Mirajane just sat up a smiled. “It’s more fun this way, don’t you think?”

“It’s scary!” Lucy wailed, and then promptly screamed as the table next to her was smashed to pieces as a body flew into it. It was the underwear guy from before, except this time he was naked. Natsu stood a short distance from him, brandishing Gray’s underwear like a trophy and laughing manically. Gray scrambled to his feet, looked down, yelled, “My underwear!” and turned to Lucy. “Excuse me miss, could you please lend me your underwear?” he asked politely.

“No way!” Lucy roared. But before she or Gray could say another word, Loke (who was much less attractive in person with his womanizing ways) scooped Lucy up into his arms.

“Ah geez, people with no elegance are really troublesome, don’t you think?” Loke nodded towards Gray, who had already dove back into the brawl, fighting Natsu for his underwear. “By the way, which modeling agency do you belong to?”

“What is this?!” Lucy cried. This was not the Fairy Tail she was expecting.

After a fair bit of confused flailing on Lucy’s part, and an anonymous voice’s crude insult, Loke placed Lucy back on the ground and disappeared into the fight. The brawl seemed to be getting out of hand, the Fairy Tail wizards had started to bring out their magic, but Mirajane said this happened all the time…

“CUT IT OUT, YOU FOOLS!” A deep voice roared, prompting an immediate cease fire.

“He’s huge!” Lucy heard herself say. A huge, shadowy, beast-like figure loomed over the Fairy Tail wizards, its head almost brushing the ceiling. It was seething with rage, its claws extended and teeth bared.

“Master! You were here?” Mirajane said cheerfully.

 _Master?!_ Lucy thought, terrified.

Natsu’s triumphant laugh rang in the Guild Hall. “You all got so scared! This match is my wi-“

 _Thwomp._ One of the Master’s giant feet came crashing down on Natsu’s back, crushing the rambunctious wizard to the floor. The Master’s eyes landed on Lucy. Later, she would pretend she didn’t squeak.

“A newcomer, huh?” Rumbled the beast.

"Y-yes!” Lucy responded, her voice jumping an octave. _There are plenty of other guilds besides Fairy Tail,_ she thought in desperation and fear.

And suddenly the Master was shrinking before her eyes. Down, down, down he went until he stood no higher than Lucy’s waist. What was left of the giant monster was a short man clothed in yellow garb, white haired and mustachioed with kind eyes. A pleased smile was plastered on his face as he held out a hand to shake hers in welcome. “Nice to meet you!” The Master greeted pleasantly, before leaping up to the bannister on the second floor overlooking the first.

A short time later, after a rousing speech from Makorav that sounded suspiciously like “Fuck the Magic Counsel”, Lucy’s feeling of excitement was back. With the terror of the brawl behind her, Lucy sat at the bar across from Mirajane, admiring her brand new Fairy Tail mark. Lucy couldn’t believe she was actually here, and more than that, an official member of the guild! She had so many questions.

“So fights like that happen all the time, huh?” Lucy asked Mirajane.

“Oh yeah! It’s not a day at Fairy Tail if some sort of fight doesn’t break out.” Mira said.

“Geez, that sounds scary!”

Mira shrugged. “You get used to it! Not all of the fights are that big. A lot of times it’s just Natsu and Gray picking fights. Mostly with each other.”

“Wow, they must really hate each other!” Lucy said.

Mirajane giggled. “Oh I wouldn’t say that.”

“Oh yeah?” From the way the two fought so fiercely earlier, Lucy would have sworn they held some sort of animosity for each other.

Mira giggled again, pointing over Lucy’s shoulder. “Take a look for yourself.”

Lucy turned, her jaw dropping at the sight that greeted her.

Gray and Natsu stood not too far away from the bar, or rather, Gray stood. The pair was plastered together, with Natsu’s legs wrapped firmly around Gray’s waist. Lucy swore she could almost see literal sparks fly between them as Natsu sunk his fingers into Gray’s hair, tugging lightly. Gray groaned at the motion, sliding his hands up from their position under Natsu’s thighs to knead at his ass. Natsu growled and nipped playfully at Gray’s lips, who chased after Natsu’s mouth with a grin, eyes sparkling. When their lips met again, the two seemed to melt together. Their bodies fit together like a puzzle piece, and a familiarity was settled steadfastly in their actions. They looked like they belonged together, like they were born to worship each other, to devour each other, as they were doing now.

“Woah,” she breathed, turning back to Mira. “I did _not_ see that coming. I didn’t realize Natsu swung that way! Should they really be doing that in the middle of the Guild Hall?”

Mira smiled, bracing her elbows against the bar. “That’s Natsu and Gray for ya!” She turned her gaze to the couple, who were still locked together passionately (with no sign of stopping any time soon). “They’ve been together for a while now.”

“Do they always just… make out in public like that?” Lucy spared a glance over her shoulder, and quickly turned back around, fighting the blush threatening to crawl up her cheeks.

“Yep! No one really minds too much. Sometimes when they get too heated we have to send them away, but those two are really close! No one really wants to mess with the bond they have. And besides, at least they aren’t destroying things when they’re kissing.”

 _What they’re doing now isn’t too heated?!_ Lucy nodded. “That’s true. But still, their fight looked really rough earlier!”

“Oh, those two fight all the time. But they fight because they care about each other! They want each other to be the best they can be! They hardly ever mean any of it. But personally,” Mirajane leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, “I think some of time they use fighting as some sort of foreplay.”

This time Lucy _did_ blush. Mira just giggled again.

“Do you think they’ll be done anytime soon? I totally wanna show Natsu my Fairy Tail mark! I mean, he was the one who brought me here, after all.” Lucy held her hand out to admire her mark again (while staunchly ignoring the moans that were growing steadily louder behind her).

“I’ll get his attention for you!” Mira said brightly.

“Oh no! I couldn’t ask you to- don’t interrupt them- it’s fine-“

“Oh Natsu!” Mira called out loudly, cupping her hands around her mouth.

No response.

“Natsu!”

Nothing.

“NATSU!”

“Huh, what?” Natsu said in a daze as he pulled away from Gray just enough to look around with hazy eyes. (In the meantime, Gray attached his mouth to Natsu’s neck.) “Who said that?”

Mira chuckled in fond amusement (clearly this was a common occurrence) and said, “Over here, Natsu. Lucy wants to show you something.”

Lucy felt her cheeks burning (she couldn’t believe Mira had just interrupted them like that!), but she brandished her hand to Natsu all the same.

“Look Natsu! Mira gave me the mark of Fairy Tail!” Lucy smiled excitedly and wigged her fingers.

“Oh, really? Good for you, Luigi.” Natsu said distractedly, sliding his arms down to wrap around Gray’s neck. Natsu grinned lasciviously at Gray’s husky beckon of, “Get back here,” and dipped the final few inches between them to meet Gray’s mouth.

“It’s Lucy!” But her angry cry fell upon deaf ears.

Mira laughed. “Aren’t they just adorable?”

Lucy huffed and grumbled, “Yeah. ‘Adorable’ is definitely the word I’d use.”

“Aww, don’t be grumpy Lucy! Cheer up! You’re in Fairy Tail now! You’re part of the family!” Mira patted Lucy’s arm and gave her a wide smile.

Lucy felt her grin stretch from ear to ear. That’s right. She was in _Fairy Tail_. No more running away, no more searching for a place to belong. She had a home now, a place where she could fit in, and it was going to be _awesome_. Nothing was gonna get her down!

…Except perhaps Natsu detaching himself from Gray a few minutes later and leaning over her shoulder saying, “Hey Loony! You got a Fairy Tail mark! Cool!”

“I TOLD YOU IT’S LUCY!”


End file.
